


Let mother take care of you

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Eve is in Mary's form in this fyi so there's incestuous overtones, Gore, Multi, pus, seriously this one is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s a good boy. I have more for you, mommy knows what you need.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let mother take care of you

Dean moaned and gasped for air, his arms instinctively tugging to wrap around his stomach because it felt like his gut was burning and something was trying to crawl out. But he couldn’t move his arms. He couldn’t feel them. Dean tried to focus. He couldn’t tell if his arms were tied behind his back or just… just… not there. 

Blinking, he could feel sweat dripping down the side of his face, his entire body felt wet with the fever flushing under his skin. A hand carded through his short hair, tugging him close to a warm body that felt soft and comfortable. It was too hot, but Dean was too weak to resist being pulled in. 

“There’s a good boy. I have more for you, mommy knows what you need.” 

Mommy. Dean wanted his mom to take care of him. Mom’s were nice, mom’s meant good things. Mom’s meant sun drenched kitchens and gentle hands. 

There were gentle hands on his cheek, soothing. Dean still couldn’t feel his arms, he couldn’t feel anything but ripples of agonizing heat, and it was so easy to curl closer. 

Sammy was here. Sammy was here with him and mommy and it would be ok. Blinking the sweat out of his eyes, mouth floundering open and closed and open, Dean’s vision blurred. Squinting, he could make out Sam across from him on their mother’s chest, suckling. 

Long brown hair was plastered back with sweat and Sammy didn’t look too good but mom was taking care of them. 

“Here you go baby, you must be so thirsty.”

He was, he was really really thirsty. Parched. His throat was raw and he couldn’t even swallow because it felt like the sides of it were scraping against each other. He’d scrape himself open and fall out if he kept moving like that. No he should just let mommy take care of him. 

Soft blond hair tumbled over her shoulders and her breasts were bare for her sons, pale and smooth. Groaning, Dean let his mother’s hands guide him to a nipple and he latched on, trying to wiggle around, trying to figure out what he was doing. But as soon as his lips closed around her nipple, sweet warm liquid filled his mouth and Dean surged forward for more. 

“There’s a good boy, so eager, you two are so hungry. It’s ok, Mommy will always have enough for you.”

Dean felt a swelling tingle shudder through him, he could feel his fingers, could feel his toes. Scooting closer, he pressed up against his mother and lapped at the milk flowing from her chest greedily. Sam was making wet little sucking noises across from him, eyes closed, a pink flush on his cheeks and he looked so happy. 

With awkward, jerky motions Dean managed to bring his hand up. Trying to get it around his mother’s breast, squeeze even more out, he ended up flopping his hand on the yellow cotton dress bunched around her belly. He felt dizzy, nausea rippling through him and his brain was fuzzed out. He couldn’t, couldn’t….. the fever set under his skin and it itched like something was trying to crawl out and he couldn’t.

There was cool checkered linoleum floor underneath him, Dean twitching and trying to figure out where his limbs stopped. If he could use them. He couldn’t. 

Across his mother’s chest, Sam coughed and Dean watched in impotent horror as blood gurgled from Sam’s mouth, his eyes flying open and filmed over white. Sam seized, his body twitching, as their mother wrapped an arm even tighter around him. He spewed a viscous brown puddle on her pale skin, but she only patted his hair and cooed. 

“It’s ok baby, happens all the time. You can have some more later.”

Dean wasn’t in his body. There was someone in his body and it wasn’t him. He was everywhere else. He was outside. He was nowhere. He couldn’t figure out how to use his hands, but it was all right. His mother had him. She held him gently to her breast. 

Sam had vomited on the other side, and there was a pink smear down the curve of her soft skin where Dean lapped at her. The milk tasted sour and sharp. Like metal. It curdled on his tongue and he gagged. Thick in the back of his throat it felt like it coated down the skin of his esophagus and weighed in his belly, squirming inside him. It spread fire into his gut, stabbing with a lancing pain that left a sharp ache. 

Dean tried to pull away but his mother pulled him closer. 

“Shshhh, drink a little more baby and I’ll put you down for a nap.”

Dean gasped and moaned, his cheek pressed to her breast as long slender fingers wrapped tighter around his jaw. Cruelly, she held him until it hurt and Dean couldn’t close his mouth, just worked his tongue like a thick wooden thing and his lips were numb and he couldn’t. 

Blood bubbled out of her nipple dark and reeking of something soiled. It dripped white and red until it trickled pink. Yellow thick globules welled on her pink peaked nipple that was wide with how swollen her breast was with the milk for her sons. It bubbled up like stained pearls but instead of dripping down her chest it slid in little curdled globs. 

Dean felt his stomach roil. The heat in his belly was throbbing in time to his heartbeat, pushing through his veins into his toes and fingers, going numb. Numb. He couldn’t. But his mother cradled his head in her steady hold and tipped his neck back, dripping into his mouth and smiling her reassuring smile at him. 

“Let mother take care of you.”

\---

A/N: If you love gorey things check out this [awesome Sam](http://stanfordbaby.tumblr.com/post/133455267040/for-bloodandcreams-newest-ficlet-with) by the darling [stanfordbaby](http://stanfordbaby.tumblr.com) based off this ficlet


End file.
